Close proximity
by Shardwing52
Summary: Rua decides to go to Ruka's room during a stormy night. What will happen? Takes place 3 months after Rua and Ruka part ways from the others. Warning incest theme.


This is another idea I had. Remember that it was six months after they beat Z-one. Ruka is shown to have a crush on Rua in all three of the last episodes, however it is unknown if she is aware of her feelings yet. She could have developed her feelings in the first 2 months after they beat Z-one but hadn't realized it. With that being said, if she developed her feelings in the first 2-3 months after the fight with Z-one than it's likely at this point she is aware of her feelings.

Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh 5ds.

It was currently during nighttime.

A bad storm was currently going on.

Meanwhile in Rua's room, he was trying to go to sleep, and was currently shaking.

"I'm not afraid, I'm not afraid," said Rua trying to stop himself from shaking and calm himself down.

Suddenly an intense crackle of thunder boomed and the wind picked up, causing him to yell and shake even more. After a few seconds he relaxed.

"M-maybe I better check on Ruka," said Rua trying to calm himself.

With that, he got off the bed and tiptoed to Ruka's room, being careful not to wake up his parents.

Rua quietly opened Ruka's door.

"Come in," came Ruka's soft replay, causing Rua to freeze. "I know it's you Rua."

Sighing in defeat, he opened the door completely and then shut it behind him quietly.

"You're scared, aren't you," said Ruka still below a whisper.

"N-no, I just came to check up on you," said Rua, but Ruka could tell from his tone that he was scared.

Ruka smiled at him, and patted a spot next to her. "Come here," she said.

Rua knowing she saw through him decided to do as she asked and crawled on her bed and got under the covers with her. Ruka then snuggled up to him and wrapped her arms around him, to make him feel safe.

"Thanks," said Rua, who then wrapped his arms around her as well.

"You're welcome," said Ruka smiling at him. She was glad he came in, as she was scared as well. She felt warm and safe in his arms, like nothing could hurt her.

Suddenly another loud crackle of thunder was heard, causing both to hold each other tighter as they shook from the noise.

"S-s-so w-what do you want to talk about?" asked Rua in a shaky tone.

"W-w-well w-what about our adventures," said Ruka in the same shaky tone as him.

"Okay, how about when we fought Demak together," said Rua. "I wanted to beat him so you wouldn't have to get hurt."

"And do you remember what I said when I got back?" asked Ruka smiling at him.

Rua began to think back.

(Flashback)

Ruka had come back from the spirit world.

"You fought getting hurt this badly, even though faced against a Dark Signer," said Ruka.

"Before you came back I wanted to defeat him," said Rua. "I knew...I couldn't be a hero after all." His eyes greatly watered.

"That's not true," said Ruka whose eyes were also filled with tears. "Rua...you, in my eyes you're...the best hero I could get." She then hugged him as the tears slipped out from both of them.

(End of flashback).

"I...remember," said Rua softly. "I felt like I failed protecting you, but I didn't," he said as Ruka's smile grew.

Ruka nodded. "That's right, you protected me as best as you could, and that's all that matters to me," said Ruka. "After I came back, we fought Demak together and won as a team. I didn't care if you had a mark or not. You're my brother and my hero, and that is far more important to me then some stupid mark."

Rua smiled. "Thanks Ruka," said Rua.

Ruka nodded. "You also grew up quiet a bit after that fight," said Ruka.

Rua blushed a little at the comment.

"Remember when we fought Aporia?" asked Ruka.

"Yeah," said Rua wishing he didn't remember. "I don't think I'll ever forget the things that happened. Just seeing you getting hurt during that duel was just too much for me to take. And it, it was all my fault."

"Rua, you can't blame yourself for all the things that happened, it wasn't your fault," said Ruka. "Besides, you, me, and Jack didn't know those were Aporia's face-down cards, so you didn't do anything wrong."

"You're right," said Rua smiling.

"On top of that, I watched you completely grow up during that duel," said Ruka. "You told Aporia twice that you refuse to give in to despair. You really changed a lot during that fight. And you became a Signer."

"Yeah," said Rua. "To bad I only got to be one for sixth months. But it doesn't matter, I don't need it. Having a mark doesn't make someone special, what truly makes a person special comes from inside," he said not aware that he had inched his face so there was barely any gap between their faces.

Ruka was surprised to hear him saying things like that, but then smiled.

Suddenly the two became aware of how close their faces were. Both turned red and inched away, while holding each other still.

Rua opened his mouth to try and say something, but nothing came out. He instead decided to let his actions speak for him. With that he inched his face closer towards her.

Ruka noticed how close their faces were, and inched away a bit.

"R-Rua, what are y-you doing?" stuttered Ruka as her cheeks got red.

Rua however didn't say anything and inched his face closer. After a second their lips connected causing Ruka to go completely red. After a second she began to kiss back and closed her eyes. After a few seconds they parted, with Ruka blushing very much.

Rua then proceeded to whisper why he kissed her into her ear.

Ruka's blush greatly increased when he inched away from her ear.

"Do you really?" asked Ruka in a hopeful tone, which he nodded smiling. After a second, Ruka squealed and hugged him tight, surprising him. "You have no idea how happy that makes me Onii-chan. I like you too. I felt this way ever since we beat Z-one. I didn't realize it at first but eventually I did."

"You mean it?" asked Rua very happy, which she nodded with a big smile.

Rua hugged Ruka tight, and she hugged him tightly as well. The two of them were overjoyed that the other felt the same way. They didn't care if they were siblings, they liked each other and that was all that mattered to them.

After they pulled away while still holding each other, Rua pressed his lips against hers' and cupped her cheek. Ruka closed her eyes and began to kiss back. After a few seconds they parted.

They smiled at each other before Ruka buried her face on his neck and went to sleep, while holding on to him still. Rua then began to rub a hand softly through her hair. Rua wasn't sure what lied ahead, but he knew the future was bright, and together their relationship was going to work out.

THE END

Me: How was it?

A/N: Onii-chan means big brother.


End file.
